


Need You Everywhere

by Anonymous



Series: Everything in Eos Wants Prompto [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, Mind Break, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, and i might be going to hell, dub-con, idek, non-con, this is just some dirty dirty tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This was ridiculous, why was he so useless? He was fighting to get away, and yet he couldn't manage to escape from this one, single creature. This, he should have been able to do. He'd been trained by some of the best Crownsguard, and despite the constant insecurities he was plagued by, Prompto knew he should have been able to get out of this on his own. It made him feel suddenly very small, and very useless.





	Need You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this ever before, so perhaps it's also a kink exploration? I don't know, but I wrote it, and because there's like, no fics about even monsters needing some of that sweet, sweet Argentum behind, I decided to share it. Maybe other people will join me in this sin bin, and write some Prompto/monster fics that I can enjoy as well? Maybe?
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry.

The gunshot rang loud, echoing into the distance, in the otherwise silence of the late morning. The bullet found its mark though, and the voretooth that had been hounding Prompto fell to the grass with a high pitched squeal, and stilled. Prompto let out the breath he'd been holding, and lowered himself to the ground, gun vanishing in a flash of blue light. The voretooth had chased him into a small clearing within the woods, and it looked empty of any other enemies just then.  
  
With a wince, Prompto poked at the hole in his jeans, but from what he could see the wound itself was shallow, there was a little blood where a claw had only scraped him. He'd be fine, it might hurt more by the time he walked back to camp, but it wasn't anything to worry about.  
  
He'd left camp earlier that morning and gone for a jog, before deciding to take some pictures when he was done, because this particular area wasn't supposed to be creature infested. That was, until the two voretooth's had appeared out of nowhere, taking Prompto by surprise just long enough to get that slash on his leg in. He'd dealt with them both just fine after that, though. But it had ruined his mood for taking pictures, and Prompto decided he was going to head back to the haven they were camped at.  
  
He was about to push himself up and off the ground when a slight movement caught his eye, and Prompto stilled instantly. There was some kind of creature standing by a nearby tree, and it just seemed to be watching Prompto. It wasn't close enough yet to pose a threat, and it wasn't moving, just standing there. Prompto wasn't sure what it was, he'd never seen anything quite like it before, it seemed almost to just meld in with the grass and the tree bark, but now he knew it was there, he could see it. It wasn't small, but it didn't look big enough to pose a threat, either. So Prompto didn't summon a gun, he didn't want to kill something if he didn't have to, and the creature wasn't doing anything.  
  
Whether the creature was docile or not, Prompto decided it was time to leave, and slowly, so as not to startle it, began to push himself up, his eyes on the creature the entire time.  
  
It moved then, and the speed of it took Prompto by surprise, because it looked like some plant-like of creature, and he hadn't expected it to be fast. He summoned his gun without a moments hesitation; he hadn't wanted to kill it, but if it was going to give Prompto reason to.

It was fast, though, and a vine-like appendage shot out from beneath the creature, lashing at Prompto's wrist. It struck him like a whip, and Prompto's gun flew from his hand as he cried out in pain, the shot going wide. His gun spun through the air, and Prompto heard it land with a soft thud somewhere behind him, and out of reach. Where had the vine thing come from, anyway? Prompto hadn't been able to see that part of the creature's body at all.  
  
An angry, red welt was already raising across Prompto's skin, but he didn't have time to examine it properly just yet, not sure what the creature's intentions were any more. It wasn't broken, he thought, but he could feel a burning, throbbing pain at where he'd just been struck; it was going to be tender. Of course, it was going to be hard to use any weapons now either; that was his dominant hand, and his gun was still out of reach. He wasn't sure his wrist was up to taking the weight of his bioblaster, but he'd have to try, there was no way some weird little plant creature was going to get the better of him.  
  
Apparently, the creature had other plans, though, and before Prompto could properly summon the bioblaster, the vine wrapped around his wrist, squeezing at the tender skin. The pain flared within Prompto, a burst of black at the corners of his eyes, and he gasped for breath, overwhelmed. The grip was strong, and the pain was enough to keep Prompto frozen in place.  
  
That moment was all the creature needed, and now it ran right up to Prompto, stopping just in front of him. Before Prompto could either wrench himself away, or still attempt to summon a weapon of some kind, the creature opened it's small mouth. Prompto saw rows of tiny, square teeth, before it sprayed some kind of mist up into his face. It sent Prompto's head reeling, and that, combined with the pain shooting through his wrist, was enough to send him staggering back. Another vine reached out to wrap around his ankle and _pulled_ , and suddenly Prompto found himself falling, head still spinning, and he fell to the earth with a harsh thud, the breath being knocked from his body, and consciousness knocked aside, too.  
  
When he blinked and came to, he didn't think he'd been out for long, just moments, perhaps. His chest was still heaving with the effort to regain his breath from the fall. He still felt a little dizzy, but otherwise Prompto thought he was alright. He lay there, still, for several moments all the same, trying to assess his situation and his body; Ignis would be proud, he thought distantly, at Prompto using some of the training he'd received.  
  
His wrist still ached, and he could feel a wetness on his calf, his injury there bleeding again, he thought. He tried to move his arms and legs, to make sure everything was still in working order, when Prompto realised that he couldn't move. There was a moment of pure panic, where he thought, ridiculously, that he might be paralysed. But as he pulled in a couple of deep, harsh breaths, he wiggled his fingers and toes, and that he could definitely feel. Turning his head to the side, Prompto soon saw what was keeping him in place. Those vine-like appendages from the creature were wrapped tightly around Prompto, at the wrists and ankles, holding him down against the dirt and grass. There was another one wrapped around his chest, too. Just how many vines did this creature have, he wondered wildly to himself. Distantly, he noticed that the vine holding his injured arm was below the welt on his wrist, avoiding the tender area. But the panic was building within Prompto, and he couldn't think about anything other than the fact this creature had him thoroughly pinned and trapped.  
  
Gods, what was he going to do? Prompto sucked in a deep breath, before he pulled at his limbs with all his strength, trying to rip himself free of those vines. The strength of their grip was incredible though, and Prompto only managed a vague, pathetic, wriggle, and not much else. The creature was stronger than it looked, for it's size, and Prompto let himself still, not wanting to waste all his strength, even though his panicked mind was insisting on doing anything other than being still.  
  
This was ridiculous, why was he so useless? He was fighting to get away, and yet he couldn't manage to escape from this one, single creature. This, he should have been able to do. He'd been trained by some of the best Crownsguard, and despite the constant insecurities he was plagued by, Prompto _knew_ he should have been able to get out of this on his own. It made him feel suddenly very small, and very useless, and he would hate having to tell the guys why he'd come back to camp later, limping and in pain, his wrist useless, because of this fucking plant monster.  
  
That train of thought led him somewhere else entirely then, and the panic slammed into him full force, all the breath rushing from his lungs in a sudden, painful realisation. _Was_ he going to get out of this? He didn't know what this creature was, or what it was going to do to Prompto. He didn't know if it ate meat, or anything. All the worst thoughts began to consume his mind, of being eaten slowly, piece by piece, by this creature, unable to do anything as he died a slow, painful death. And Prompto was far enough away from camp to know that screaming for help would be useless. With his hands trapped like this he couldn't reach his phone, and he couldn't properly summon any weapons. He was well and truly fucked, he thought.  
  
A moment of pain, dull but insistent, pulled Prompto partially from his panicked thoughts. The pain was coming from his leg, and the wetness had increased. Was he bleeding even more? Shit, if it was that bad, then Prompto didn't just have this creature to worry about, but anything else that might be attracted by the scent of his blood. How could a morning jog have turned into _this_ , he wondered, the thought wailing in the recesses of his mind.  
  
He didn't want to look, but he had to, to see how bad it really was. Prompto didn't have much manoeuvrability, just enough to push his head and shoulders up a bit, to look down and be able to see his leg. The sight was so bizarre, so unexpected, Prompto wondered if maybe he was dreaming, or hallucinating, but everything else felt too solid around him for it to be so. The creature itself, it's actual body, was bent over Prompto's leg, and it seemed to be sucking or licking or mouthing at the bloody claw mark on his leg. It stung, with every touch, something rough and hard against his skin. Was it licking up the blood? Oh gods, gods, what was going on?  
  
He let out a strangled sound, and the creature stopped, straightened up, and looked at Prompto, its mud-pool eyes seeming to focus on him. He watched as another vine slid from underneath, crawling it's way up Prompto's body, pushing at his shoulder, forcing him back flat against the ground again. A moment later, he felt the vine brush against his face, and the touch was surprisingly gentle, as it brushed against Prompto's cheek, almost tender. Prompto's head spun.  
  
The vine continued it's gentle exploration, wiggling across Prompto's face, until he felt it brush against his lips. Instinctively Prompto pressed his lips together tightly and clenched his teeth. Besides the wrist injury, the creature didn't seem to be actively hurting Prompto, but he didn't understand what it was doing, and his panic was beginning to spiral out of control after witnessing it licking at his bloody cut. No way was he letting that vine-thing into his fucking mouth, he thought.  
  
He felt it prod at his mouth, as if seeking entrance, and his lips went white as he pressed his mouth so tightly closed. Moments later, he felt another vine wriggling across him, before it wrapped itself around his neck. Shit. The grip was firm.  
  
_Relax, Prompto, calm down_ , he told himself, trying to slow his breathing, because he could still breathe through his nose. It was hard to relax when his mind was jangling insistently, thoughts bouncing around his brain incessantly, and all he wanted to do now was open his mouth and pull in big, heavy breaths of air. But the tip of that vine was still there, pressing against his lips, seeking an opening, and Prompto desperately didn't want to give it to the creature.  
  
He felt the vine that was wrapped around his chest loosen and let go, and his eyes looked around wildly, trying to see where it was going, but he could only move his head side to side from where he was being held flat against the ground. A moment later the vine came into view, right in front of Prompto's face. _Oh, no,_ he thought, before the vine covered Prompto's nose.  
  
Was this it, was it going to just suffocate Prompto to death? What the hell did it want, because Prompto couldn't think of any creature that might kill like this. His head was beginning to spin now, darkness seeping in at the edges, and as much as Prompto just didn't want to let that _thing_ into his mouth, there was a greater will within him to live, and he opened his mouth, sucking in a great gasp of air as his chest heaved.  
  
The creature was ready, and as soon as Prompto's mouth opened, the vine slipped inside, making Prompto gag around it at the sudden intrusion. The vine was thicker and bigger than he'd expected, and it filled Prompto's mouth entirely. He wanted to be sick, but he couldn't move, couldn't force it out from him. There was a sensation against his tongue, as the vine started to secrete some kind of liquid. It was hot, thick and sticky, and there was an earthy taste to it. Prompto didn't know what it was, didn't know if it was possibly poisonous to him, and the thought of it alone made him definitely not want that inside of him.  
  
He tried to spit it out, but the vine-like appendage filled his mouth entirely, and there was nowhere for that sickly liquid to go. Prompto ended up choking, on the liquid, on the vine, and desperately tried to gasp for what air that he could. He felt some of the liquid manage to dribble out of his mouth, but most of it he was forced to swallow.  
  
The effect it had on Prompto was almost instant, and whatever it was, the liquid the creature secreted seemed to be a more potent version of the mist it had sprayed at Prompto earlier. His head suddenly felt thick and fuzzy, all his panic and anxiety fading quietly into the distance, until Prompto couldn't register them any more. He felt almost as if he was floating, on a warm gentle breeze, his mind adrift and filled with a hazy, pleasant feeling. His limbs felt heavy now, as his entire body relaxed, all but melting into the grass that seemed to cushion him softly. This wasn't so bad, he thought, why had he been worrying before? This was fine. This creature wasn't doing anything to harm Prompto. It was merely playing with him, he thought, and Prompto didn't mind. Sure, he was more of a pet guy, but this was okay too. He felt more liquid spurt inside his mouth, out the tip of the vine, and this time Prompto swallowed it with ease, feeling the warmth travelling down his throat, and settling inside his stomach. He felt much more relaxed, his breathing having evened out. This was fine.  
  
The vine continued to press and push inside Prompto's mouth, filling him, and he was finding that he didn't mind being filled by it at all. It was kinda nice, really, he thought. It was then that he became aware of other sensations waking inside his body. Not only was he floating and pleasant, but that heat was still within him, uncoiling slowly low in his belly, It was a familiar kind of heat, spreading slowly throughout him, out to each of his limbs, covering every inch of his skin. It left tingles and prickles of pleasure in its wake, as the heat blanketed his entire being, and Prompto realised how sensitive his skin had now become. Every brush of his clothes against him, the cool air of the afternoon caressing him, the touch of those vines, wrapped firmly around him. The appendage, now thrusting in and out of his mouth, having finished with it's tentative explorations, no more liquid to give to Prompto just then.  
  
The action of the vine, slowly fucking into his mouth, brought Prompto's hazy mind to something else, something similar, and he couldn't help but imagine a certain cock that he liked taking in his mouth, in much the same way. He was always so eager when performing that act, and just picturing that, his lover's cock inside his mouth, built up the fire that was beginning to slowly take over Prompto's body. He sucked then with enthusiasm, the texture of the vine surprisingly soft beneath his tongue. With the way the vine was wriggling inside his mouth, Prompto almost thought that the creature was enjoying it.  
  
Prompto rolled his eyes downwards, and from what he could see of the creature's actual body, it was standing there, at the bottom of Prompto's prone body, just watching. He could just see where the vines crept out from underneath it's body, and he thought he saw more that weren't currently attached to Prompto in any way. The thought sent a shiver through him, and Prompto couldn't hold back a soft moan from around the creature's appendage. He felt the vine in his mouth wriggle harder in delight. He supposed it was delight. It felt good to Prompto, so why not to the creature too.  
  
He realised then that the vines that had been on his face and around his neck were gone, they must have moved some time ago, as Prompto's breathing hadn't been restricted since he'd first opened his mouth, although he'd been too overwhelmed at first to realise. And as one vine continued to thrust into and fuck Prompto's now eager mouth, another began to move down Prompto's chest. It's touch was strangely gentle, exploring. Prompto gasped as it brushed over one of his nipples, now hypersensitive to any touch. He squirmed and gasped as it moved down him, searching, seemingly with something in mind, but trying to figure out how human anatomy worked, what clothes were and why they were in it's way.  
  
A moment later and the vine had found the hem of Prompto's shirt and managed to slip beneath it. Prompto, gasping around the appendage in his mouth, arched up against the touch, his skin flushing wherever the vine touched him. It worked it's way up Prompto's chest, his shirt riding up with it's wriggling exploration, and the cool air against his now exposed warm skin pulled a gasp from Prompto. He could feel _everything_ , and he was so, so sensitive to it all. Gods.  
  
The vine in his mouth stopped it's motions then, and slowly pulled out, leaving Prompto feeling momentarily empty at the loss. He almost whined in response, but his eyes caught sight of that vine, all wet and glistening with his own saliva, and all the blood in his body seemed to rush south in that moment. His head was already fuzzy and floaty, and for a moment he was set loose, drifting aimlessly in a hazy sea of pleasure.  
  
The creature still held him place though, and the touch of one of it's vines brought Prompto back. It was rubbing the tip of a vine against one of his nipples, drawing small, breathless sounds from Prompto at the touch. Seeming to sense the pleasure that Prompto was getting from this, the vine continued it's ministrations, tugging and pressing and rubbing first at one nipple, and then the other. Prompto was wriggling in delight at the sensations, or wriggling as much as the vines still holding his arms and legs down would allow for. But even those simple touches against his flushed skin felt good, and he didn't mind at all. There was nothing to worry about. Worrying took too much effort, his mind couldn't pick itself from the clouds it was drifting between, and besides, everything felt so _nice_. What could be wrong, when everything was this good?  
  
Another vine was sliding further down Prompto's body, brushing against his lower stomach, sliding over his hips, rubbing against his thigh. It was when that appendage rubbed over Prompto's erection, which had been steadily growing throughout this situation – and why not, Prompto thought, what was wrong with that? - and he let out a gasp of pleasure, that it ceased it's exploration, instead focusing on that one particular point of pleasure instead. It was as if the creature was taking notice of what Prompto was enjoying, and maybe it was, Prompto thought, because it remained where it had been standing this entire time, it's little muddy eyes never seeming to leave Prompto's body. The vines could have been equally sensitive as Prompto's body was right now, and maybe they felt the heat even through his clothes, maybe every little tremble of Prompto's body went through those vines, and into the creature, letting it know what was good and what was right.  
  
It was pressing harder against Prompto's groin now, rubbing him through his boxers and his pants, and the sensation felt so good, but the restriction and the friction was starting to drive him wild. He heard a strange, high-pitched whine, and realised, distantly, that it was coming from him. Gods, but nothing had ever felt as good as this, he thought.  
  
The creature seemed to know that there were obstacles in it's way, things restricting both it and Prompto from further pleasure. Another vine joined the one that was rubbing at Prompto, and he keened then when the pressure against his erection stopped, hips bucking up, seeking a friction that was no longer there. At first he felt as the vine explored his hips, trailing along the top of his pants, searching for some kind of entrance. It found the fly on Prompto's jeans, but didn't seem to know what to do with it – obviously, Prompto thought to himself, a strange, wild laugh falling from him at the thought. Why would this plant creature know how to unbuckle a belt and open a pair of jeans?  
  
Between those two appendages, the creature managed to come to some kind of conclusion, and Prompto heard the soft sound of his jeans being ripped apart. Those were his favourite jeans, he thought.  
  
One of the vines found Prompto's erection again, and once again started to press and rub at it, and Prompto couldn't hold back a moan as the thrill of heat flooded him. Again, the touch of the appendage against him felt gentle and exploratory, lingering and pressing harder every time Prompto let out a sound of contentment. And all the while, as that vine explored, another one was still playing with Prompto's nipples, toying with them, keeping him flushed and moaning for more.  
  
The touch wondered from his cock, brushing over his balls, before pressing against the space behind them. Prompto let out a sharp gasp, body jerking at the sensation. He wanted more. He needed more.  
  
“Off,” Prompto found himself gasping. “ _Off!_ ”  
  
The creature couldn't possibly know what Prompto meant. But maybe it did, or maybe it was figuring things out, because Prompto's hips were rocking upwards, seeking more, and if he could feel how hot and hard his cock was, that vine that was rubbing at him once again must have felt the heat and the desire wringing through Prompto's body. The tips of two vines crawled up to Prompto's hips, curled beneath the hem of his boxers, and as one they yanked. Prompto felt the fabric of his underwear rip and fall away from him, and he was exposed, the cool air caressing his hot, aching cock. He let out a sigh, rolled against the breeze, or tried to. His floating, distant mind didn't really know any more, didn't know anything except heat, pleasure, and the vines of this creature, wandering across his body, soaking him in bliss. He could feel a wetness against his bare skin, covering his nipples, running down his chest, dripping onto his thighs. More of the liquid the creature secreted, it seemed. When Prompto glanced down, as best he could, he saw a thick, sticky looking liquid, white with a tinge of pale green colouring it, dripping across parts of his body. Pleasure flared beneath every inch of skin the liquid touched, and Prompto's thoughts became even more distant then, and he almost felt as if he had floated out of his body entirely, except that everything still felt so incredibly good, that he knew he couldn't have.  
  
The world narrowed down to just this, to the thrills going through his body, to the creature, to the appendages and vines moving at him, against him, over him. He did drift away, for a moment, and when he came back to himself, breathing heavily, listening to the pulse race inside his head, Prompto realised that he was entirely naked from the waist down now, completely exposed to the world, to this creature. And he found he didn't mind, at all. A tiny part of him was trying to tell Prompto that he really _should_ mind, but it was too much effort to listen to it, and the idea seemed ridiculous. He felt so good, so why should he mind? He set that tiny voice loose, letting it float away, and let what attention he had left focus on what was happening to him.  
  
Still, one vine toyed and teased at his nipples and chest, rubbing harder every time Prompto made a sound of enjoyment. Still, those other vines were holding him in place, though Prompto wasn't going anywhere right now, not when this desperate need was filling him, and his limbs felt so heavy and relaxed. And then, he realised, two of the vines were on his legs, one on each, and they were stroking the soft, sensitive skin of Prompto's inner thighs. He felt his legs begin to quake at the sensation, as those vines, still wet, swept over him, touching him gently. They worked their way slowly up the length of Prompto's thighs, and he really was shaking, by the time those touches reached the top of his thighs. Gently, but firmly, the vines holding his ankles pulled Prompto's legs apart, spreading him open even more. He moaned. From what he could see of himself, he was spread wide, offering himself wholly to this creature, and it's gaze was focused now on what it wanted from Prompto.  
  
_Take it,_ he thought. _Take me. Take me, gods, please. I need it._  
  
He didn't realise he was saying the words out loud. It didn't matter, the creature couldn't understand him, and it was going to take Prompto, whether he would want it or not. But oh, he did want it, now he could see what was going to happen, what he hoped would happen.  
  
The vine that was stroking his nipple stopped, and Prompto wanted to whine at the loss of that source of pleasure. He felt it then, as it moved up his body, slithering beneath the fabric of his shirt, careless at it's motions, and Prompto's shirt ripped then, when the vine came out of the neck of the shirt. He felt the tip slide across his neck, squeeze lightly, briefly, before sliding on up, leaving chills in the wake of it's touch. And then, once again, the tip was tracing over Prompto's lips, pressing against his mouth, and Prompto happily obliged, letting the appendage slip between his lips and fill his mouth with it's thick warmth. He groaned around it, and began to suck in delight.  
  
One of the vines on his leg was stirring again, and he felt it's seeking touch, knew what it had to be looking for. It found it then, prodding lightly against Prompto's entrance. At Prompto's harsh intake of breath, and the shudder those vines must have felt beneath them, the creature seemed to take that as the right spot. It prodded again, bumping against Prompto, but feeling some resistance.  
  
“Please,” Prompto murmured, trying to push his hips down, to entice that vine with it's venture. Then, Prompto felt it's touch again, and it was wetter this time, covered in it's own liquid. It teased and explored again, before finally the tip of the appendage pushed inside of him. Prompto let out a long, shaking breath, his body arching into that one touch. It continued to push wetly inside of Prompto, and it felt thicker than the one currently fucking his mouth. He could take it though. Nothing mattered to Prompto any more except for this bliss spreading across his body, and the sensations of being so pleasantly full from both ends. He was sure, as sure as his hazy, fuzzing mind could be, that he'd never felt anything so good before.  
  
“Yes,” he gasped, body pushing down against the appendage that was penetrating him, wanting more of it. The creature seemed to know that that was what Prompto wanted, or it wanted that for itself, or some combination of both, because it complied, pushing more of itself inside Prompto's body, until he was full, and the vine felt thick and hot and wet inside of him. He was gasping from the sensation, gasping around the vine that was pressing into his mouth, thrusting itself in and out.  
  
The vine that was inside of him began to do the same, though it's motions started off slow, almost gentle, as it explored Prompto's body from this new angle. He could feel the tip of the vine brushing against the inside of his body, so deep, so intimate, it had him almost aching in pain at the sensation. It was stroking at him, from the inside, the tip of the vine curled. Prompto wished his hands were free, needing to touch himself, his cock laying throbbing and hot, so hard, against his chest. He could feel his own precome dripping down onto him, mingling with the fluid the creature had left behind.  
  
His hips rocked up, as if seeking some kind of touch against his flushed skin, any kind of touch, though there was only the cool caress of air, and that wasn't enough for Prompto. He felt another vine crawl up his body, past the one that was resting against his thigh, rubbing softly, and past the one that was slowly fucking into him. It was the eighth and final vine, and with that touch, every part of the creature was on or in or around Prompto in some way. It was a lot of sensations all at once, and Prompto's head, still heavy with whatever the creature had forced him to swallow, was beginning to spin even more. It was more than he could handle, he thought, and distantly, he wondered if he might pass out.  
  
That vine found his throbbing, leaking cock, and rubbed against him. He shuddered at the touch against his bare, aching skin. At first, it's touches were soft, as it stroked Prompto up the length of his cock, and down again. It explored the round swell of his balls beneath, pulling a ragged breath from Prompto's mouth, around the vine held between his lips, before it slid up Prompto's cock once again. He felt the tip press against the head of his cock, felt it slide in the wetness of his precome, before it stroked it's way back down, it's now wet and heavy weight settling at the base of Prompto's cock. It wrapped itself more firmly around him then, and Prompto hissed in pleasure.  
  
The creature seemed to take this as a sign, and it's hold firm, it began to stroke Prompto, rubbing up and down the length of his cock. Slow at first, as was everything it did, explorative, until Prompto's moans and shudders of delight let it know that this was what Prompto wanted.

 _Yes,_ Prompto thought to himself. _Yes, please, more._ He couldn't speak, his lips were too busy sucking eagerly at the vine that was still steadily fucking Prompto's mouth. _So good._  
  
The vine that was inside of him continued it's slow, steady thrusts into him. It was almost agonising, because Prompto wanted more, needed more, and this speed within him, around him, wasn't going to bring him to climax anytime soon. It would eventually, but this way it would be long and slow and agonising. That thought, a long, slow fucking, working the pleasure and the bliss into an almost frenzied build up, was enough to have Prompto's legs shaking, his body arching up. And then an entirely different sensation was making Prompto gasp and moan and writhe beneath the creature's touches, as the appendage inside of him brushed against the sweetest spot Prompto had ever had the pleasure to know. It was toe-curlingly good, and Prompto's body arched up into it, body taut and strained, as he gasped around the vine filling his mouth.  
  
The creature seemed to know this was a good thing, and it pressed against that same spot again and again, until Prompto thought perhaps he was going to go crazy, and pass out from the overwhelming sensation. He almost couldn't handle it.  
  
The touch pulled away then, a little, just from that spot, but not from Prompto's body, and continued it's slow, steady thrusting inside of him, Prompto's body rocking with the motion. Then he felt the tip of another vine, the one that had been stroking his thigh, had run beneath Prompto and stroked between the crease of his body, now pressing against his entrance as well. He moaned at the idea, because he was already so full, and he wasn't sure if he could handle any more.  
  
As he continued to suck and lick at the vine fucking his mouth, Prompto could once again taste the earthy, hotness of it's liquid against his tongue. Just a drop, it seemed, but it was enough to have Prompto's head spinning away again, all concerns about being too full fading away into the distance. He wanted it, he wanted it so badly. He rocked his hips down, trying to fuck himself harder against those vines.  
  
The second one pressed against him, before pushing inside, and joined the other vine already thrusting within him. Now he was almost full to bursting, Prompto thought. He glanced down, past the vine he could see filling his mouth, down at what else was happening to his body. He could see as the one vine continued to stroke and rub and pull at his hard, heavy cock, watched it for a moment, delighting in the sensation, before he tilted his head a little, trying to see further. His legs were spread wide, so wide, and if he were in his right mind he would definitely have felt shame, shame at what was happening to him and being done to him, but instead all he felt was a hot thrill of electricity racing though his veins at the sight before him, of his body spread open wide, wanton and wanting, two vines tendriling from the creature at his feet, fucking into him at once. And there was the creature, he could see, it's actual body standing still, it's brown mud-like eyes on Prompto's body, on Prompto's face, mindlessly watching.  
  
Was the creature enjoying this, he wondered? Could it enjoy this? It didn't matter, Prompto thought. It probably was. He was certain he could feel the pleasure the creature was feeling in every vine that was pressed against, into, around his body. The skin of the vines felt hot beneath Prompto's body, the one in his mouth almost as if it were throbbing beneath the press of his tongue, much the same way his own cock was throbbing and hot in it's tight grip.  
  
And then the corners of Prompto's mind began to fuzz out, fade around the edges, because those two vines within him had found a rhythm, and had begun to fuck him in earnest. What had once been slow, careful motions, now became hard, rough thrusts, up into Prompto's body. And he loved it. He heard himself making what he would usually find embarrassingly loud noises around the appendage fucking his face, noises he would flush at making in any normal situation, with another person. But with his head so fuzzy and his thoughts starting to drift aimlessly away, he couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure filling him, fucking him, stroking him, holding him down. There was so much, this creature was giving him so much, and Prompto was happily taking it all. Eagerly accepting everything this creature wanted to give him.

It was giving him so much.

What was left of Prompto's head spun. His skin felt almost too hot, and too tight around his body, as every inch of him thrilled and shuddered and ached. Even the vines still holding his limbs down were throbbing against Prompto's skin, hot to the touch, liquid slowly dripping from each one.  
  
The appendage that was in his mouth began to thrust in faster, harder, almost making Prompto choke and gag with each movement, and yet he continued to suck and lick enthusiastically, trying to offer the creature as much pleasure as it was giving him. The vines inside of him were fucking him hard now, pulling a grunt from Prompto with each motion, rocking his body up every time they hit that point inside of him. And the one wrapped around his cock squeezed harder, pulled faster, seeming to sense that the tightening of Prompto's body, the rush of heat within his cock, was the signal of the point that the creature was trying to work Prompto towards.  
  
He writhed beneath the vines, unable to move much beneath the restricting grips around him. It was too much, there was so much happening to him all at once. He was losing his mind.

 _Yes. Please. Please. Yes. Oh, oh-_  
  
With a muffled shout around the vine in his mouth, Prompto came them, hard, against the appendage stroking almost furiously now against his cock. He spilled over the vine, over himself, in a hot rush, gasping for breath.  
  
His thighs were still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, and his mind was shaking too, blackness seeping in to more than just the edges now, almost filling his entire mind. He tried to pull himself from the overwhelmingly heavy sensation, because the creature wasn't quite finished with him yet, and Prompto didn't want to pass out. It was fucking him furiously, both vines moving inside him together, thrusting hard, filling him almost to bursting with their combined thickness. The one still held between his lips was fucking his mouth almost as hard, and it felt, to Prompto's muddled mind, like it was working itself towards a climax of it's own. Prompto hoped so, because he didn't think he could take much more of this, as good as it felt, it seemed as if he was being fucked silly.  
  
Another hard thrust inside his body, making Prompto rock with the motion. Another rough push inside his mouth. The vine no longer wrapped around his now soft cock had wriggled back up Prompto's body, pressing against one of his nipples.  
  
He tried to count, although the blackness was nearly covering his entire mind by then, and his breaths were being dragged from his lips, from around that thrusting appendage in his mouth, in harsh, ragged gasps. He got as far as three, three hard, body-rocking thrusts, inside his body, before Prompto lost count.  
  
And then, there it was. One last, harsh, fuck inside of him, and more of that liquid spurted from the tips of the vines now, hot and thick and sticky, as they filled Prompto's body. The one that had been fucking his mouth had pulled out then, Prompto's jaw worked to the point of pain, though in his fuzzy haze he couldn't feel the soreness settling into his muscles, all he could feel still was that warm, intense pleasure. When that vine had it's moment, it was over Prompto's face, and he could feel it dripping hotly against his skin, down his cheeks, across his lips. Another spurt of heat spread across his chest, where the other vine had been touching him.  
  
Prompto was almost gone, fucked out of his mind, it seemed, everything slowly starting to blur together into one shapeless, grey lump of nothing. He felt, almost distantly, as those two appendages inside of him, gave a soft, almost tender, couple of thrusts inside of him, before slowly sliding from his body. The tip of one ran around the edge of his entrance, stroking softly, before it pulled away. Prompto could feel, again only distantly, as some of the creature's liquid dripped out of him. Those vines stroked in a gentle caress down his thighs, dripping their wetness against Prompto's skin, before they receded, also, back into the creature.  
  
As Prompto's mind fully began to succumb to the blackness, the warm fuzziness that wanted to take him far, far away, the last thing he saw was all of those vines pull back into the creature, all eight of them glistening with wetness. His mind spun, almost painfully now, and Prompto slipped into unconsciousness, unable to take any more.  
  
It would be some time before he awoke, although it would be daylight still, thankfully, and the forest clearing Prompto was in would be empty, the creature having disappeared back to wherever it had come from, satisfied for now with everything it had gleefully taken from the poor, unsuspecting young man. Prompto would limp, pained and sore and aching, back to the haven he had left only earlier that morning, although it would feel like endless days, when Prompto woke up. His friends would be frantic for him, because hours upon hours was too long for even Prompto to be gone taking photos. He would feel ashamed over what had happened to him, over letting it happen, over knowing that he enjoyed it, and even if his memories were hazy and muddled and strange, he'd never forget the feeling, the feeling of being fucked so thoroughly by some creature in the wild, and enjoying it.  
  
He'd have to explain to his friends why he was so sore, why he was coming back naked but for his boots and jacket. He might even try to tell them one day, about what had happened, in shameful, pained, whispers, hiding his face from their judgemental eyes. They would think less of him, he knew, they would have to.  
  
But for now, Prompto simply slept, his sleep deep and dreamless, almost as if he had tumbled into a black void, thanks to the fucking and the creature's strange secretions. He wouldn't sleep like this again for some time, memories of this violation rising up within him every time he closed his eyes, because once the effect of the creature's liquid had worn away, Prompto would be in his right state of mind, and he would _know_ what had happened to him, really know, and the thought would haunt him for many nights.  
  
But, in that moment, Prompto slept, feeling warm and comfortable and satisfied, as he lay there half naked amongst the grass and the dirt, covered in his own come, in the creature's liquid, utterly and thoroughly used.  
  
For now, Prompto slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
